1. Field
This relates to a method for controlling an electric device.
2. Background
Various electric devices may manage/process information and provide various functions using electricity as a power source. In, for example a refrigerator, a user may manage and process much of the management information (e.g., an amount of stock, expiration date and the like) of food stored in the refrigerator in order to consume food having an imminent expiration date or to plan to replenish certain food items. In, for example, a washing machine, properties of materials of clothes or washing methods may be checked by the user before operating the washing machine. In, for example, a cooking apparatus cooking methods may be checked by the user before cooking.